


I'm Like A Bird

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Erik throws a fit, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Windshrike, a gift for the lovely katy, but also avengers and fantastic four and spider-man and all that are at the normal places, featuring the first fanfiction appearance of, in which xmfc and dofp happen but it's like modern?, may you and all your hermit crab descendants be happy and healthy, whatever yo you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto throws a fit just about every other week. And, sometimes, things get out of hand, and Charles calls in back-up. He’ll call the X-Men, or the Avengers, or the Fantastic Four. If it’s not a huge deal, he’ll call an individual hero or two - Spider-Man, Daredevil, Deadpool (if he’s desperate). Today was different. Today, Charles called up Windshrike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the magical [Katy](https://twitter.com/hermitqueen) (Queen of the Hermit Crabs) on her birthday. You're a woman now! Congration, you done it!
> 
> Title from "I'm Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado because, in Katy's words, "Kate's 2000s pop trash".

Magneto throws a fit just about every other week. Most of the time, he claims it’s for mutant equality purposes, or human eradication purposes. Sometimes, it actually is for those reasons. Sometimes, though, it’s just because he wants to fuck with Charles, or bother Charles, or just see Charles. He gets lonely, even if he won’t tell anybody that. And so, as was previously stated, Erik Lehnsherr throws a fit every other week just to get Charles Xavier’s attention.

Sometimes, though, things get out of hand, Charles can’t handle it on his own, and he calls in back-up. He’ll call the X-Men (a small team, but getting there) first, or, if they’re not close, or he doesn’t want them involved, he calls the fledgling Avengers. Sometimes, he’ll call the Fantastic Four. If it’s not a _huge_ deal, he’ll call an individual hero or two - Spider-Man, Daredevil, Deadpool (if he’s desperate). Today was different. He’d had her business card for a while, and he’d been monitoring her activity, and he wanted to give her a test run, if you would. So, he dialed her number.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line sounded curious, but it was not the voice of the woman he had met previously.

“Hello, yes. I’m calling to reach Kate Archer. Is she available?” Charles asked. Erik flung a metal pole across the street, and Charles ducked.

“Nah, ‘fraid not. Can I take a message?”

“That’d be lovely,” Charles said, ducking again when a mailbox flew over his head. “Tell her Charles Xavier is asking for her, and if she could get to 14th Street in Manhattan, that’d be lovely.”

The voice on the other end paused. “Professor Xavier?”

“Yes, the very same.”

“A pleasure,” the voice on the other end said excitedly. “I’m Katy.”

“Katy?”

“Yeah, Katy B. I’m Kate’s buddy,” she explained, and Charles nodded. He reached up with his free hand and caught a bench leg before throwing it back at Erik, who frowned and caught it anyways. “You need help? Is it Magneto?”

“As a matter of fact, it is,” Charles answered. Katy whistled.

“I think Kate’s actually near the city today, if you want,” Katy informed him. “Some show or museum or something. I’ll call her cell, tell her where you are. I’m sure she’ll want to help.”

“Thanks so much, Katy,” Charles said. Katy whistled again and hung up. Charles tucked his cellphone back into his pocket and focused on trying to tap into the minds of the people around him and Erik and get them out of the way. To his surprise, it wasn’t twenty minutes before he saw someone flip into the air above him, tawny wings spread wide, blue uniform almost invisible against the blue sky. She landed at Charles’ side and tugged giant blue headphones off of her ears.

“You rang, Professor?” Kate asked, her wings fluttering a bit before they tucked up against her back. Charles reached out and tugged at her wrist to get her out of the way of a door-turned-Frisbee.

“I did,” Charles confirmed, releasing her. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in helping defuse the situation.”

“Really?” Kate asked, then laughed. “I thought that was more the speed of the X-Men or Spider-Man or something.”

“I’m interested in giving you a shot,” Charles informed her. “Erik’s being a bit more childish than normal lately. Think you could help with that?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Kate replied. Her wings snapped out, she adjusted her grip on her metal rod, and she took off, soaring up and in Erik’s direction. Charles watched as she distracted him, flying to his left, then to his right, startling him each time. Charles looked up when he felt a familiar mind enter the premise, and he laughed when a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“Professor!” Pietro shouted in his ear, tugging his goggles up. “What’s up, my friend? I heard Dad’s causing something of a commotion.”

“You heard right,” Charles assured him. “Windshrike’s working on him right now.” Charles pointed, and the two of them looked over just as Kate blasted Erik with a particularly powerful air current, sending him flying. Pietro nodded approvingly in her direction.

“He probably just misses you, you know,” Pietro said, leaning towards Charles. “You know how he gets.”

“All too well,” Charles assured him. He leaned back in his wheelchair and motioned to Pietro. “Go ahead. I know you want to, and I feel like the help would probably be welcome.”

“Love you, man,” Pietro laughed, pulling his goggles back into place and zipping off. “Hey!”

“Hello!” Kate called back. “Welcome to the party, glad you could make it!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Pietro assured her. He lightly punched Erik’s upper arm. “Hey, Pops. Pitching a fit again?”

“I’m not sure I’d call it that,” Erik answered dryly, brushing Pietro off. Pietro shrugged and nodded to Kate.

“So, Windshrike. Dazzle me.” Pietro sprinted to her side, and Kate grinned, pulling her visor down over her eyes and extending her metal rod completely.

“Can do,” Kate shouted over the sound of rushing air as she joined Pietro in confusing Erik enough for Pietro to tie his hands behind his back. The cars in the street all tipped menacingly towards them, and Kate sent out a lance that threw Erik’s helmet up into the air. Pietro vanished, reappearing seconds later with the helmet in his hands.

“All yours, Charles,” Pietro called. Kate landed carefully on her feet, her wings folding back up again against her back.

“That was wonderful, Windshrike,” Charles shouted over the din of Erik’s mind in his. “I have the feeling we’ll be calling you again.”

“Sure thing, Professor,” Kate answered. She glanced over to Pietro, who tossed Erik’s helmet to Charles and grinned.

“Want to grab a coffee or something?” Pietro asked. Kate laughed, then raised an eyebrow, and Pietro shrugged. “Not romantically. Just for shits and giggles, you know.”

“Romantic, I can do,” Kate answered. “But _good_ coffee.”

“Gotcha,” Pietro laughed. He cuffed her playfully round the head, and she scowled, shoving at him. Charles sent them on their way and grabbed Erik, fully intending to make him clean up before they saw a movie or something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
